


Shifter

by Wolf_clod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Nobody Dies, Shapeshifter Stiles, Slow Updates, Warning slow I mean very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_clod/pseuds/Wolf_clod
Summary: What the fuck happend?





	1. Wolves

The last thing he remembered before he woke up, where that he was fighting a witch in the forest.

" You attacked her, did you have a bad day or something? Was it because someone decided to steal your black cat?" Stiles grinned at the witch. 

The witch had attacked a werewolf girl (or that what Stiles got from her aura) before she managed to escape and dissapeard into an other part of the forest. The witch growled. She had decided that the fight was over. Just before stiles was going to finish her off, a potion hit the floor and the witch was gone. The teens vision got blurry, he fell to the forest floor and groaned. Someone touch his arm. Stiles looked up. Bad decision because his head pounded, he tried to look up his savior who was leaning over him. Their face was blurry, but their aura shone brightly.

“Thanks, please don’t eat me” Stiles muttered as his eyes slipped shut.

-

Isaac where running when he heard a shout. Erica came out from the trees with a terrefied look at her face. 

"Isaac, I'm glad it's you. T- there is a boy over in the clearing, we got to help him. He is stupid enough to fight a witch on his own” the young werewolf. She gasped for air as she tries to steady her breathing.

The werewolfs ran torwards the sound, carefull with not giving away their scents in the wind. Erica and Issac saw the boy shouting at the witch. 

" You attacked her, did you have a bad day or something? Was it because someone decided to steal your black cat?" 

What where the boy trying to do?, get himself killed? Isaac could see the the witch's frown deepening form where he stod, hiding in a safe distance form the witch and the boy. Erica gasped as the witch trew a potion at the ground smirking evily. The stranger looked taken back and fell to the ground. Erica ran over to the boy.

“Thanks, please don’t eat me” Said the boy before blacking out.

"We have to take him to the pack house" Isaac gathered the boys limbs into his arms. 

-

Angry whispering woke Stiles up. How long had he been out? He decided he didn’t want to get murdered and pretended to still be asleep. 

"We don't know if he is a threat, why the hell would you bring him here?" a male voice said.

"We couldn't just leave him there, could we? Sherrifs son found unconscious in the woods would be a terrible headline and if Chris found out, we would be dead" a female voice said in a bitter tone.

" I dont like this, his sent if kinda off " said an other male voice.

"He is awake you know that right?" said a deep voice.

Well busted. Stiles opened his eyes unsure. then immediately shut them again, groaning at the brightness of the room. The lanky teen sat up slowly and blinked to get used to the light.

"Who the hell are you?" said a deep rumbly voice.

Stiles looked over to where the voice came from, he was not shocked at what he saw. There stod the alpha in all its glory, a leather jacket and giving him the bitchiest bitch face he had ever seen.


	2. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :3

Stiles broke out of his little trance as the alpha finally spoke up. The alphas voice did not send shivers down his spine, that he would take with him to his grave. 

" nice to meet you but I'll be going now" Stiles said nervous. As he was about to leave his legs got tangled in the bedsheets and with great grace fell on his ass out of the bed. "Ouch" He swear he heard someone snicker.

"Well, see you later,or never. I think never sounds good" stiles rambled on and darted toward the door. Just as he reached the door, a tall, well built man blocked of his only escape.

"I don't think so" the man said with a satisfied look on his face. Stiles didn't have time to think before he gripped the strangers shoulders, used whatever boost he got form that and jumped over him with grace. As soon as he was out that door he started running like hell.

-

Isaac's jaw dropped as he saw the boy, that lanky uncoordinated boy, jump right over Boyd. Boyd, the tallest out of the werewolves. How the fuck did manage to do that?

Erica's voice cut trough the silence  
"Guess we have to follow him now" before she had said that the pack was already running down the stairs, following Stiles's scent.

-

Stiles ran. He ran so fast that trees blurred and he felt tears in his stringing eyes. He was there, he could help him. 

When he saw it he wanted to whoop in joy, the animal clinic, right there. Stiles had to hurry he could hear the wolfs not far behind.  
"Deaton! Help me!" Stiles yelled as he ran into the clinic. Stiles stared at the vet. 

"Okey so just hear me out, there was this witch and she knocked me out, very rude I may add. Then this frigging angel saved me. He turned out he's a werewolf and now his alpha is pissed. He assumes I'm a treat and I bolted, I mean hello, werewolves, who wouldn't freak out if their alpha is staring you down like that? Especially when giving you the eyebrows of doom. Now the whole fucking pack is after me, please help" Stiles said in a quick breath.

" Don't worry, the Hale pack can't step over the mountain ash in my office, I will talk to them, you can wait in there" Deaton said perfectly clam as always.

Stiles slid around in the office chair when he heard the door to the clinic open. He looked trough the glass window in the door and saw the whole friggin pack. Fuck.  
Stiles ducked down just as one of the wolves looked his way with glowing golden eyes.

An hour or so passed and Stiles was bored out of his mind. He didn't have his phone cause it died and he was now mindlessly humming pop songs. 

"Stiles you can come out now" Sounded Deaton's voice on the other side of the door. Stiles got up from his seat and opened the door. Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later 
> 
> Derek starts to worry
> 
> Stiles smells an alpha

All that was 3 years ago. At first it had not gone very well. But after the druid had calmed everyone down it went the right way. 

Now Stiles was sitting at the couch gaming with Scott. After 'the incident' they had become great friends and whenever someone saw them they would be attached at the hip. They where impossible to split.

Well, back the gaming. Erica and Isaac where screaming at each of them to not get killed. All you could hear in the living room where shouts of:

" no, no, no not that way, the other!"

"Sniper, sniper! Watch out!" 

"Duck, wait no, jump!"

Stiles and Scott finished their round and gave the consoles to Isaac and Erica who started fighting over who where going to be player 1. 

Scott just chuckled softly when Stiles jumped into the argument to help them solve the problem. Stiles hated when people argued, so e tended to jump in and help to solve it.

Derek came into with his usual frown in place. That's when Stiles slammed into his chest. The betas where not far behind, that's when Derek saw the console in Stiles' hand. The mole splattered teen jumped to his feet and hid behind the alpha. 

Derek turned and looked at his betas with what Erica called his 'bitch face of doom' her words not his. The teens stopped and scoffed. Stiles just stuck his tongue out at them. 

"That's what you get, ha! Listen to you alpha" Stiles smirked at the betas who gave him a glare. 

Derek was glad to see happy to see Stiles as himself. He had been kind of dazed for about a week and Derek had started to worry about him. 

-  
Stiles had caught a sent of an alpha on the Hale territory. It was an unfamiliar smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the long wait, hope you like it (*´꒳`*)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while:3

For the past week at the stilinski household Stiles had walked around seemingly in his own mind. His shoulders was tense and John started to worry.

" Stiles?" 

A hand clapped over the teens shoulder and stiles turned around nearly gave himself a whiplash. Nearly punching his dad in the progress, but the sheriff caught him before he could do it. 

" I was going to ask if you where okey, but that kind of answered it, so spill kiddo"

John waited patently for his son to tell him what was on his mind. Stiles sighed and scratched the back of his neck. A gesture showing he was nervous.

" I don't want to tell the pack, but I smelled something in the forest a few days ago. It's an alpha and not one we're familiar with" 

"You don't have to tell them anything before you're ready." The sheriff smiled and hugged the small teenager. 

" I'll come up with something, say I saw something in the forest, something to give them a clue to that there is a alpha on their territory" 

-

Stiles wandered around in the pack house, humming while he cleaned up after the wolves. The others went out for dinner so he was all alone right now. The house seemed so empty when opiothe wolves weren't there, so quiet.

Stiles let himself relax when he finished, but he couldn't quite still. 

When he were younger his mother and him would change into any form they wanted and run around playing tag. Happy memories. The longer he thought about it he felt him getting more restless. Fine. He thought, I'll go for a run. Little did he know that was a bad decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so much, forgive me?

The forest air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath. He hadn’t been able to go out like this in forever. It felt refreshing. 

The teen started undressing and put his clothes and phone in a plastic bag under an old tree. He was now standing in a pair of boxers and fuck it was cold. The hair on his arms stood up as a cold gust of wind passed trough the forest. 

The bones cracked as they changed shape under the boys skin, fur grew over his body and fangs grew in his mouth. Not long after he stood on all fours. His newly formed tail swishing behind him. His wolf form was beautiful, sleek brown fur that matched his hair with small spots of darker brown like his moles. He was just a little bit larger than a normal wolf.

Stiles felt warm and fuzzy inside. It had been too long since he had the chance to shift. He wandered the forest for hours as he let himself drift. It was dark outside when Stiles suddenly remembered why he had been to afraid to shift for the past weeks. 

The perfect day was ruined when reality hit him hard. A threatening growl was heard behind him. The teen froze, but only for a second. Then he bolted. 

Adrenaline pumping trough his veins, his paws pondering against the forest floor as he ran. He let his instincts take control and howled loudly. That should alert the Hale pack.

Suddenly his face met the ground, he had tripped over a freaking stone. Teeth tore trough his fur and flesh effortlessly and he howled in pain. The pain was gone as quick as it came. 

Stiles looked up and was meet with a pair of red alpha eyes. It was a black wolf which meant Derek. 

How was he going to explain this?

**Author's Note:**

> First story, comment what you liked please :3


End file.
